Vandrasi
'''Vandrasi '''is a draenei paladin, currently in service to the Order of the Silver Hand. History Vandrasi was born on Draenor. Her parents Zakhar and Iva loved her dearly and were desperate to give her a life of peace. Vandrasi often heard stories of how her kinsmen the Eredar were swayed by evil but could not understand how people could take such actions. She lived a carefree life in Shattrath, growing up learning to honour the Light and the Naaru who brought that knowledge to the Draenei. All Vandrasi cared about growing up were books and becoming a Vindicator. Her best friend was a Vindicator and Vandrasi followed in her footsteps as soon as she was old enough to wield a weapon. Some people considered her naive; others considered her a little too passionate. Vandrasi’s best friend was on duty on one of the bridges the day the orcs attacked Shattrath. She was amongst the first to die. Vandrasi served on the front lines and almost died herself. All her friends and family were killed during the attack. Vandrasi’s most prized possessions are her armour and her books. They were all she had managed to save from Draenor. Her friend and mentor had given the armour set to her when she became a Vindicator and she has an inscription on the back of her shield that reads: "May your days be long, but not so long that you'll lose sight of where you're going. May your hardships be few, but not so few that you lose sight of where you've been." Thirty years later Vandrasi found herself being led by the Light to come to Stormwind and see how the other members of the Alliance worship and study the Light. Within a few days of joining the College of Canons she befriended Ahensa Anmyr, who eventually became her best friend. She never expected to make friends in Stormwind and she didn’t realise she would be spending so much personal time with the friends she made so it came as a complete surprise to her when she realised how many friends she had made. An altercation with Ahensa one day caused Vandrasi to desire to finally make peace with her past. Bishop Melchiz Tzedeck encouraged Vandrasi to take a pilgrimage to Quel’Danas to visit the Sunwell as he felt being in the full presence of the Light would bring her the peace she desired. Vandrasi, along with Ahensa, made their way to the Sunwell where Vandrasi finally realised the lies the darkness had placed in her heart. She had done everything she could to remember her friends and family and the biggest tragedy was the loss of her life, not theirs. Vandrasi’s studies were turbulent. Many argued that they were a test of Tenacity in themselves. The first knight she was paired with was Dame Sveela the Scornbreaker. She had become friends with Dame Sveela before she was knighted and had spent time confiding in her before they were paired. Immediately after Dame Sveela gave Vandrasi her Trial of Respect (but instructed her not to carry it out until her say so) she disappeared without a trace. Vandrasi waited a month before finally going to Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp and Sir Tenevus Stromheart to break her pairing. It was then another few weeks before she was paired with a retired knight. This knight declared she had passed her Respect trial after she recounted an event that had taken place while she was waiting for Dame Sveela. He then gave Vandrasi her Trial of Compassion. This took place during the time Archbishop Columban V had disappeared and Vandrasi was forced to continue on to Hearthglen after assisting with the recovery of his remains in Tirisfal Glades. Vandrasi found it emotionally difficult to not have the chance to grieve for the Archbishop and being unfamiliar with Human customs when she returned she was informed that she should be dressed in black. Vandrasi’s (then) boyfriend Leviticus Starfinder knew she would likely not have black clothing and brought her an outfit the day she returned to Stormwind. As the days wore on, the knight Vandrasi was paired with demonstrated concerning opinions. They were finally confirmed one night when he gave Vandrasi her Trial of Compassion when he became angry and made statements that no one could doubt were schismatic and heretical. Bishop Moorwhelp hadn’t wanted Vandrasi’s training to be delayed any longer and had instructed her to carry out the trial she had been given but she could not in good conscience complete her training and be knighted knowing the man who trained her was a heretic. Vandrasi sought Sir Stromheart’s advice on the matter. He confirmed that she could not continue training under such a man and offered to give her the last trial personally to ensure she is knighted. Vandrasi was then able to go back to Bishop Moorwhelp who agreed. Vandrasi was asked to not tell the knight she was no longer paired with him as Bishop Moorwhelp and another wanted time to investigate the matter further. Vandrasi could not handle the pressure and ended up leaving Stormwind to travel to Alterac to complete her real trial early so she would not need to lie to the knight. While Vandrasi was away the knight was dealt with and her presence was requested in Stormwind to assist in guard duties for the conclave. She was able to complete her trial, with the help of some colleagues, after conclave under considerably less pressure. Vandrasi was knighted by Archbishop Caspius and Bishop Moorwhelp together and given the post-nominal ‘the Enduring’. Sir Stromheart was unable to attend so Sir Talarman Songsteel stood in his place during the ceremony. After Vandrasi was knighted she continued to serve the College of Canons for some time, however, found herself performing very little duties beyond that of a guard who was present at the right moments. She was capable of helping on a liturgical level but felt very strongly about taking duties from the priests, especially the ones in training. After several days of deliberation and prayer, Vandrasi felt led by the Light to leave the College and join the chapter of the Silver Hand located in Stormwind. She did not leave until she had sought permission from Bishop Moorwhelp and still feels very strongly about serving Stormwind and all her Brothers and Sisters of the Light regardless of the colour of her tabard. Vandrasi did very little with the Stormwind chapter of the Silver Hand. She successfully mentored Dame Shior Songsteel to knighthood but her second squire had mysteriously disappeared after her compassion trial had ended badly. Her desire to study the spiritual aspects of her faith had never abated and she spent much of her time in libraries studying. Even after she left the Stormwind chapter with Sir Talarman Songsteel and the others, much of her time was spent studying and she assumed the role of chapter librarian. Presently Vandrasi is currently married to Levi Starfinder, raising their first child Laila, and is back with the College of Canons after the collapse of the Lordaeron chapter of the Silver Hand. Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Silver Hand Chapter Category:Paladins Category:Draenei